Questionnaire à Choix Multiples
by OuaF
Summary: Les histoires d’amour finissent mal, en général. série de ficlets House/Wilson, House/Cuddy
1. 11 WILSON

**Titre : **Questionnaire à Choix Multiples

**Résumé : **Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship, House/Wilson, House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages, pour changer.

**Notes : **Parfois, j'ai des fics qui me viennent par flash, c'est le cas de celle-là. Le POV change à chaque partie, sauf pour les deux dernières qui sont un peu particulières. Les noms et numéros des parties indiquent les personnages. J'aurais pu poster tout en un bloc mais j'ai préféré découpé les parties en chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux.

Ce titre est ignoble. Je l'aime.

« _Heureuses les amours qui se dénouent sans détours._ » (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**1.1 WILSON**

Tu cours sous la pluie pour attraper le bus, quand bien même tu sais très bien que tu ne l'auras pas. Il ne pleut pas très fort mais les gouttes frappent ton visage assez durement pour que ton visage se fronce, et pour que tu ne distingues presque plus où tu vas. Mais tu aimes cette sensation.

Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, tu ne saurais même pas dire si le véhicule est encore là ou s'il a disparu tellement tu ne vois plus rien. Tu te frottes les yeux, et le silence autour de toi seulement brisé par le passage des voitures te donne ta réponse.

Tu t'assois sur le banc pour essayer de réfléchir.

La pluie frappe le sol à un rythme régulier. Sur le trottoir d'en face, une jeune femme se débat pour ouvrir un parapluie rouge. Tu la regardes sans vraiment la voir.

Ton portable sonne et le bruit te fait sursauter. Tu regardes qui t'appelle et tu fronces les sourcils.

House ne sait décidément pas ce qu'il veut.

Tu passes ta main sur ton visage et soupires, avant de ranger ton portable dans ta veste. Il continue de sonner un bon quart d'heure avant que House ne s'avoue vaincu et abandonne la bataille.

Autrefois, il n'abandonnait pas avant une demi-heure.

Tu soupires.

Un nouveau bus arrive enfin, mais tu te résignes à la dernière minute. Voyant que tu ne veux pas rentrer, quelqu'un te pousse en te faisant presque trébucher dans une flaque d'eau. Tu n'essaies même pas de protester.

La pluie redouble soudain d'intensité. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un petit garçon tient la main de sa mère qui tente désespérement de l'empêcher de sauter à pied joint dans chaque flaque qu'il rencontre. Tu souris et décides de marcher.

Tu n'arrives pas vraiment à te concentrer. Ton portable se remet à sonner mais tu préfères l'ignorer, sans même vérifier si c'est House à nouveau.

Ton manteau est trempé et tes cheveux dégoulinent, mais ça n'est pas très important. Tu décides de faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait depuis que tu avais dix ans.

_Si tu parviens à marcher sur le rebord du trottoir jusqu'au bout de la rue sans poser un pied sur la route, House viendra te voir ce soir._

Une voiture passe trop près de toi et, surpris, tu poses le pied sur la route goudronnée.

Tu as passé l'âge de jouer à ce genre de jeux.

Tu accélères tes pas, et il te semble que la pluie a enfin décidé de se calmer. Mais tu ne peux pas en être sûr, puisque ton corps tout entier est trempé.

Tu frissonnes légèrement.

Tu t'arrêtes à l'arrêt de bus suivant, et cette fois-ci, prends le premier bus qui passe.

Tu t'assois à l'écart des autres, qui ne veulent de toute manière pas t'approcher de peur de se mouiller. Le siège s'imbibe d'eau sous toi mais tu n'y prêtes aucune attention.

De la buée épaisse s'est formée sur la fenêtre. Du bout du doigt, tu traces une à une les lettres qui forment le nom de la personne que tu as le plus envie de voir.

Tu poses ton front contre la fenêtre glacée.

Tu descends à l'arrêt près de chez toi, et montes quatre à quatre les marches qui mènent à ton appartement. Tu jettes ton manteau sur ton canapé – tu viens de laver la housse, mais ça n'est pas important. Tu retires tes vêtements pour prendre une douche.

Sans avoir le courage de te préparer à manger, tu te couches dans ton grand lit vide.

Tu te réveilles trois fois dans la nuit, à cause de la sonnerie retentissante de ton portable dans ton manteau.

Chaque fois, tu te lèves pour regarder qui t'appelles, sans décrocher, avant d'aller te recoucher.

_House_.


	2. 12 HOUSE

**Titre : **Questionnaire à Choix Multiples

**Résumé : **Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship, House/Wilson, House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages, pour changer.

**Notes : **Parfois, j'ai des fics qui me viennent par flash, c'est le cas de celle-là. Le POV change à chaque partie, sauf pour les deux dernières qui sont un peu particulières. Les noms et numéros des parties indiquent les personnages. J'aurais pu poster tout en un bloc mais j'ai préféré découpé les parties en chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux.

Ce titre est ignoble. Je l'aime.

« _Heureuses les amours qui se dénouent sans détours._ » (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**1.2 HOUSE**

Tu éteins ton portable avec un petit grognement insatisfait, parce que cet imbécile ne répond pas de toute façon. Tu l'enfouis sans ménagement dans la poche de ton pantalon.

Au loin, tu entends la rumeur de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain. Tu t'accordes un sourire et te laisses tomber couché sur le lit.

Tu rêvasses un moment en dessinant les dalles du plafond de la chambre du regard. Tu essaies de les compter, mais tu n'as jamais été très doué à ce jeu-là. Wilson te battait toujours.

Sur cette pensée, tu esquisses le geste de prendre ton portable mais te ravises. Il ne répond pas. Ca ne sert pas à grand chose d'essayer encore et encore.

Tu fermes les yeux en espérant t'endormir, mais visiblement ce privilège t'a été interdit, en plus de tous les autres. Ta jambe te fait mal, et tu te redresses en grimaçant pour attraper le flacon de Vicodin que tu as posé sur la table de nuit. Tu en prends trois, d'un coup, comme tu aimais le faire pour agacer Wilson.

Tu prends une profonde inspiration.

Tu te rends compte que tu n'entends plus la rumeur de la douche. Une porte s'ouvre et se referme, puis une autre. Tu entends un petit rire, et tu souris.

Cuddy, seulement vêtue d'un peignoir, s'assoit à coté de toi. Elle te regarde caresser ta jambe mécaniquement, et pose sa main sur la tienne.

- Tu as mal ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce en essayant de croiser ton regard.

Mais tu ne veux plus croiser de regard.

Tu te rappelles une journée froide de Novembre, et deux yeux marrons. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde : deux yeux marrons brisés au milieu d'un océan de tristesse.

Deux grands yeux marrons.

Parfois, tout ne tenait qu'à une question. On parle des papillons, mais ce sont les questions les fléaux de ce monde, ce sont eux qui enclenchent les ouragans et les conflits, et les séparations.

Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une séparation.

Mais elle, elle est là. Et tu l'aimes.

Tu aimes les femmes, comme elles sentent bon, comme elles sont belles. Tu essaies de sourire pour lui dire que tout va bien, mais elle n'est pas dupe.

Elle t'embrasse doucement, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Elle pose sa main sur ton bras, tu poses ta main sur son sein. Elle frissonne et rit doucement sur ta bouche. Tu aimes bien ça.

Elle se serre contre toi et soupire.

Vous faites l'amour tendrement dans son lit. Tu te rappelles comme, les premières fois, elle s'était étonnée de ta douceur. Tu avais décidé de ne pas mal le prendre, et avais ri comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie.

Tu te rappelles la première fois que vous vous êtes embrassé. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Vous étiez dans son bureau, et tu te moquais d'elle comme à ton habitude, et elle jouait le jeu comme à son habitude. Et puis tu l'as embrassé.

Comme ça.

Étrangement, Wilson ne s'est pas satisfait de cette justification.

Tu as trouvé ça étrangement louche, lui qui s'était efforcé toutes ces années de te jeter dans ses bras. Et puis tu l'as embrassé.

Comme ça.

Le monde était à tes pieds et tu le dirigeais.

Wilson, Cuddy.

Cuddy, Wilson.

Et cette journée de Novembre si glaciale. Tu essaies de ne pas évoquer ce souvenir, mais il te revient sans cesse. Tu te retournes dans le lit, cherches le réconfort et le soutien de la chaleur du corps de Cuddy.

Elle lâche un petit soupir dans son sommeil alors que tu l'attires vers toi.

Il t'a posé une question si simple, mais c'était de ces questions qui n'ont pas de réponse.

_Choisis entre elle et moi_.

Tu as l'impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, mais tu sais qu'il n'y en avait pas de bon.


	3. 21 WILSON

**Titre : **Questionnaire à Choix Multiples

**Résumé : **Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship, House/Wilson, House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages, pour changer.

**Notes : **Parfois, j'ai des fics qui me viennent par flash, c'est le cas de celle-là. Le POV change à chaque partie, sauf pour les deux dernières qui sont un peu particulières. Les noms et numéros des parties indiquent les personnages. J'aurais pu poster tout en un bloc mais j'ai préféré découpé les parties en chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux.

Ce titre est ignoble. Je l'aime.

« _Heureuses les amours qui se dénouent sans détours._ » (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**2.1 WILSON**

Tu te réveilles difficilement, essayant de toutes tes forces de retenir le sommeil profond dans lequel tu étais plongé, mais la sonnerie de ton portable te réveille une nouvelle fois.

Tu vas le chercher, t'assois sur ton lit, et observe le nom de House affiché sur l'écran.

Puis tu décroches.

Ta voix te semble bien peu convaincue.

- House ?

Tu essaies d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible. Tu remontes tes jambes sur le lit, et étends ton pied devant toi pour te concentrer sur autre chose que la voix qui te répond.

- Jimmy, j'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée hier, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

_J'essayais de fuir._

- Oh, excuse-moi. J'étais… hum. Chez une patiente. Je m'occupais d'elle, et j'ai oublié mon portable chez moi.

_Ah, House, tu sais mieux que personne que ta devise commence par nous deux._

Il se racle la gorge à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je comprends.

Le silence semble s'étirer comme un fil gigantesque vous reliant tous les deux. Tu te lèves pour aller te préparer du café, mais tu n'as plus de filtres. Tu te rappelles soudain pourquoi tu étais sorti la veille avant de te perdre dans ta délectation morose : aller en acheter.

Tu te sens soudainement extrêmement fatigué.

- Ca… te dirait de passer à la maison cet après-midi ?

C'est vrai que vous êtes en congé.

L'idée de pouvoir oublier tes problèmes en travaillant d'arrache-pied à l'hôpital t'avais réconforté, mais maintenant tu n'as pas d'autre choix qu'accepter.

_Ou bien inventer une excuse._

- Non, je ne peux pas, désolée. (Tu parles très vite, trop vite même, tu as peur qu'il ne comprenne pas.) Je dois retourner voir ma patiente, elle vit très mal son traitement tu comprends.

Le silence est si atroce que ta respiration – et tes battements de cœur – s'accélère sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

- Bien sûr, soupire House du bout des lèvres.

Tu le supplies intérieurement de te retenir. De te dire de venir, coûte que coûte, d'insulter tes patients, de dire que « _cette conne de cancéreuse va crever de toute façon alors elle a pas besoin de toi_ », n'importe quoi pour te prouver qu'il tient encore à t'avoir près de lui.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas insister. On se verra peut-être demain alors, si tu es libre.

Et sans un mot de plus, il raccroche.

Tu écoutes la tonalité du téléphone en essayant de te concentrer dessus au maximum. Ce rythme lent pourra sûrement t'aider à te rendormir, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu te recouches, le téléphone toujours collé à ton oreille. Tu fermes les yeux et essaies de calquer ta respiration sur sa tonalité.

Dans un état vague, entre l'éveil et le rêve, tu entends des coups violents à ta porte. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour frapper comme s'il voulait casser la porte d'entrée.

Tu te lèves au ralenti, persuadé d'être encore en train de rêver. Tu poses le portable sur ta table de chevet, sans même te soucier du fait que la tonalité retentit toujours.

Le temps que tu arrives dans ton entrée, House a déjà ouvert la porte avec ses clés et se tient là, tout droit, à peine appuyé sur sa canne. Il ne te regarde pas dans les yeux, mais il te regarde, et c'est suffisant.

Tu te racles la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens te rendre visite. Histoire de te voir avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre ta patiente. (Il marque une pause stratégique qui te semble interminable.) Oh, mais c'était un mensonge n'est-ce pas ?

Tu préfères ne pas répondre, de toute façon peu importe ce que tu diras, tu auras tort.

Il s'approche de toi et tu recules. Tu lis l'incompréhension dans son regard, mais le contact visuel ne dure que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le brise.

Il lève sa canne pour te désigner avec.

- Arrête de me fuir.

Tu te mords la lèvre.

- Je ne te fuis pas.

Il s'approche encore, et cette fois-ci tu ne bouges pas. Tu lèves légèrement la tête vers lui alors que vous êtes face-à-face, pour essayer à nouveau de croiser ses yeux bleus, mais il s'y refuse.

- Excu…

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais la tienne part au quart de tour comme un coup de fouet bien placé.

- Va-t-en.

Il pose sa main sur ton épaule, et tu te dégages. Mais tu en as envie, tu en meurs d'envie, tu meurs d'envie qu'il te touche qu'il te parle qu'il te regarde.

Mais tu ne lui dis pas, parce que c'est inutile.

Il soupire et t'obéit.


	4. 22 HOUSE

**Titre : **Questionnaire à Choix Multiples

**Résumé : **Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship, House/Wilson, House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages, pour changer.

**Notes : **Parfois, j'ai des fics qui me viennent par flash, c'est le cas de celle-là. Le POV change à chaque partie, sauf pour les deux dernières qui sont un peu particulières. Les noms et numéros des parties indiquent les personnages. J'aurais pu poster tout en un bloc mais j'ai préféré découpé les parties en chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux.

Ce titre est ignoble. Je l'aime.

« _Heureuses les amours qui se dénouent sans détours._ » (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**2.2 HOUSE**

Tu rentres chez Cuddy plutôt que chez toi, parce que chez toi tu es seul et que ça ne te plaît pas beaucoup, contrairement à ce que tu essaies de faire croire aux autres.

Cuddy est déjà réveillée évidemment, comme toujours quand tu te rends chez elle peu importe l'heure qu'il est. Elle est très occupée, à classer des dossiers et passer des coups de fils importants, comme toujours quand tu te rends chez elle peu importe l'heure qu'il est.

Elle te fait un sourire, mais elle est au téléphone et ne peut pas te parler pour le moment, alors elle te fait signe de faire comme chez toi. Tu acquiesces sans sourire, de peur de ne pouvoir esquisser qu'un méchant rictus.

Elle ne semble pas s'en affliger, tant elle est concentrée sur son appel.

Tu t'assois sur le canapé pour l'attendre bien sagement.

Quand elle revient, elle te semble tendue, mais tu ne fais aucun commentaire, comme toujours quand tu te rends chez elle peu importe l'heure qu'il est. Elle s'assoit près de toi et pose sa tête sur ton épaule.

Cela te rappelle ta tentative de contact raté avec Wilson et tu te crispes malgré toi. Tu tentes de te détendre en priant pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler, mais soudain elle se redresse et te jette un regard étrange.

- Quoi ?

Elle se penche vers toi de nouveau, puis se redresse, puis rejoue ce petit jeu une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sens comme Wilson.

Le coup, porté en plein cœur, est si bien placé que tu crois sursauter, mais ton corps n'a pas bougé et Cuddy te regarde.

- Je suis allé chez lui avant de venir.

La bouche de Cuddy s'arrondit en un « oh » silencieux. Puis elle esquisse son plus beau sourire, et tu l'embrasses pour l'en remercier.

- Vous êtes toujours brouillés ?

Tu fronces les sourcils.

Tu regardes ta canne que tu as laissé tomber sur le sol en réfléchissant à une réponse. Une réponse satisfaisante, une réponse vraie.

Tu pèses le pour et le contre.

Une réponse satisfaisante ou une réponse vraie ?

Tu la gratifies de ton plus beau sourire, s'il existe.

- Non, je crois bien qu'on s'est réconcilié.

Elle rit, rassurée, et t'embrasse.

Tu essaies de te rassurer, de croire ce que tu dis, t'adopter son optimisme adorable, mais tu ne peux pas, parce que les mots, ce « _va-t-en_ » brutal, résonnent encore dans tes oreilles.

Tu attends le soir, après qu'elle se soit paisiblement endormie, si belle dans sa nuisette, pour prendre ton portable et l'appeler. Pour t'excuser. Pour qu'il s'excuse.

Tu ne sais pas trop.

Contrairement à ce à quoi tu t'étais attendu, il répond immédiatement.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il avant même que tu n'aies pu ouvrir la bouche. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

Tu essaies de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais tu ne peux que rester là, la bouche entrouverte, appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon de Cuddy.

- _On_ s'est comporté comme des imbéciles, continue Wilson sur sa lancée. Toi et Cuddy, vous… (Il marque une pause comme pour réfléchir mais reprend une phrase différente.) Toi et moi, c'était impossible, je crois, tu ne crois pas ? (Il ne te laisse pas le temps de répondre, et plus il parle plus son débit s'accélère.) Oui, impossible, et puis, pense à notre amitié…

- Je t'aime, lâches-tu d'une voix rauque que tu ne reconnais pas.

Est-ce vraiment toi qui as parlé ? Wilson lui-même ne semble pas y croire.

- House, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Nous… ne… je…

Tu déglutis en attendant qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, un argument quelconque.

- Prends bien soin d'elle, soupire-t-il finalement.

La tonalité semble te narguer alors qu'elle résonne contre ton oreille.

Tu es bien tenté de jeter le portable par dessus la rambarde, mais il faudrait l'expliquer à Cuddy, aussi tu t'en abstiens.


	5. 31 WILSON

**Titre : **Questionnaire à Choix Multiples

**Résumé : **Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship, House/Wilson, House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages, pour changer.

**Notes : **Parfois, j'ai des fics qui me viennent par flash, c'est le cas de celle-là. Le POV change à chaque partie, sauf pour les deux dernières qui sont un peu particulières. Les noms et numéros des parties indiquent les personnages. J'aurais pu poster tout en un bloc mais j'ai préféré découpé les parties en chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux.

Ce titre est ignoble. Je l'aime.

« _Heureuses les amours qui se dénouent sans détours._ » (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**3.1 WILSON**

Le retour à l'hôpital s'avère plus difficile que ce que tu avais imaginé.

Ce n'est pas vraiment que tu l'évites ; c'est juste que vous ne vous voyez plus autant qu'avant. Tout le monde est au courant que House et Cuddy sortent ensemble maintenant, et tu es obligé de subir ces chuchotements et ces ragots, et ces gloussements alors que les internes et les infirmières échangent les dernières rumeurs sur « _l'infirme et la patronne_. »

Tu trouves que l'appellation sonne comme un nom de mauvais porno, mais tu te retiens bien d'en faire part aux autres, et surtout à House.

Tes patients sont bien les seuls à ne pas s'intéresser au sujet, trop noyé par la tristesse de leur maladie pour se risquer à des sujets aussi futiles sur des gens dont ils n'ont que faire.

Aussi, comme souvent, deviennent-ils le seul contact humain que tu réussis à supporter.

Tu ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer House mesquinement comme pour le punir, à la manière d'une ado de seize ans. Non, quand tu le vois, tu lui parles, tu lui dis bonjour ; mais quand il te propose de déjeuner avec lui, ou de venir discuter dans son bureau, tu refuses poliment, prétextant du travail à faire, des patients à t'occuper.

Tu le vois souffrir de ces rejets, et bien malgré toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jubilation à l'idée de le faire souffrir.

Cuddy, cependant, semble intriguée par votre comportement. Tu te dis que peut-être House ne lui a rien raconté ; ce serait bien son genre.

Évidemment, cela te met encore plus en colère contre lui.

Mais tu ne lui dis rien. Tu lui souris gentiment et lui dis que tu es toujours un peu fatigué, que tu as beaucoup de travail.

Et qu'elle passe le bonjour à House.

_Et qu'elle passe le bonjour à House._

Tu ne sais pas si c'est à cause de lui que tu as développé cet espèce de masochisme. Ou est-ce du sadisme ? Est-ce que tu te fais du mal pour lui en faire ? Mais dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Du sado-masochisme.

Cela te fait rire, mais tu ne sais pas très bien pourquoi.


	6. 32 HOUSE

**Titre : **Questionnaire à Choix Multiples

**Résumé : **Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship, House/Wilson, House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages, pour changer.

**Notes : **Parfois, j'ai des fics qui me viennent par flash, c'est le cas de celle-là. Le POV change à chaque partie, sauf pour les deux dernières qui sont un peu particulières. Les noms et numéros des parties indiquent les personnages. J'aurais pu poster tout en un bloc mais j'ai préféré découpé les parties en chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux.

Ce titre est ignoble. Je l'aime.

« _Heureuses les amours qui se dénouent sans détours._ » (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**3.2 HOUSE**

Tu dois admettre que tu as un certain respect pour les méthodes de Wilson.

Au lieu de t'ignorer ostensiblement, ce qui attirerait les soupçons, il attend que tu viennes vers lui pour te rejeter avec délicatesse et toujours de très bons prétextes.

Cela te fait d'autant plus souffrir.

Tu te demandes si ce n'est pas le but.

Cuddy ne cesse de te poser des questions, de t'interroger à propos de lui. Pour la faire taire, tu l'embrasses, lui fais l'amour, dans son bureau même une fois, et vous avez beaucoup de chance que personne n'entre à ce moment-là.

Quand un jeune médecin débarque quelques minutes après l'acte, Cuddy est prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable, et tu la rejoins bien vite, surtout à cause de l'air hébété du jeune homme.

Tu n'arrives pas cependant à te sortir Wilson de la tête.

En tant qu'ami évidemment, il te manque, mais parfois, quand tu te réveilles au milieu de la nuit pour trouver Cuddy à tes cotés, tu te repasses en boucle la scène de votre séparation.

Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une séparation.

Deux grands yeux marrons au milieu d'un océan de tristesse. Il ne voulait pas te regarder mais tu avais plongé tes yeux dans les siens avec désespoir.

Tu n'aurais su dire lequel de vous deux étaient le plus dévasté, sincèrement.

Il te demandait de choisir, mais tu ne pouvais pas.

Tu ne voulais pas.

Alors tu avais choisi.

_Cuddy_.

Il avait acquiescé, et ç'avait été la pire réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Tu aurais voulu le voir crier, pleurer, ramper à genoux.

Mais il se contenta d'un joli sourire triste, et un hochement de tête.

Il semblait presque soulagé.

Bien sûr, pour lui c'était beaucoup plus simple.

Lui, il n'avait pas eu à _choisir_.


	7. 41

**Titre : **Questionnaire à Choix Multiples

**Résumé : **Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship, House/Wilson, House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages, pour changer.

**Notes : **Parfois, j'ai des fics qui me viennent par flash, c'est le cas de celle-là. Le POV change à chaque partie, sauf pour les deux dernières qui sont un peu particulières. Les noms et numéros des parties indiquent les personnages. J'aurais pu poster tout en un bloc mais j'ai préféré découpé les parties en chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux.

Ce titre est ignoble. Je l'aime.

« _Heureuses les amours qui se dénouent sans détours._ » (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**4.1**

Vous savez que ça ne peut plus durer, que _vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre_.

Il y a des rumeurs dans l'hôpital, comme quoi toi, House, tu t'apprêtes à quitter Cuddy. Pourtant, toi, Wilson, tu ne parviens pas tout à fait à y croire.

Cuddy ne dit rien à ce sujet. Elle soupire, se résigne peut-être. Toi, House, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, Stacy le lui avait bien dit. A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par s'y brûler. Elle a toujours eu la conviction, un peu enivrante, que tout cela serait trop éphémère, ou alors trop superficiel.

Ça n'a pas été superficiel.

Ça ne peut donc qu'être éphémère.

Vous continuez de vous éviter cependant, car toi, Wilson, tu n'arrives pas à y croire. Même quand le fait est avéré, quand Cuddy chuchote à Cameron qu'effectivement, House, tu l'as laissé tomber, et que chacun arbore son air de « _je vous l'avais bien dit_ », tu ne parviens pas à te persuader que tout cela est vrai.

Est-ce que vous vous aimez vraiment ? Peut-être est-ce l'élément qu'il vous manquait dans cette équation. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que vous y réfléchissiez.

Il y a une chose que vous savez, c'est que _vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre_.


	8. 42

**Titre : **Questionnaire à Choix Multiples

**Résumé : **Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship, House/Wilson, House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages, pour changer.

**Notes : **Parfois, j'ai des fics qui me viennent par flash, c'est le cas de celle-là. Le POV change à chaque partie, sauf pour les deux dernières qui sont un peu particulières. Les noms et numéros des parties indiquent les personnages. J'aurais pu poster tout en un bloc mais j'ai préféré découpé les parties en chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit de sérieux.

Ce titre est ignoble. Je l'aime.

« _Heureuses les amours qui se dénouent sans détours._ » (proverbe anglais)

* * *

**4.2**

C'est une chaude journée de juillet, et vous vous regardez enfin dans les yeux.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler, maintenant que vous pouvez vous regarder de cette manière.

Au loin, quelqu'un appelle ton nom, House, mais vous ne l'entendez même pas.

Vous marchez un moment le long du muret qui sépare vos terrasses, sans vous quittez des yeux. Vous ne devez pas briser le contact. Ce contact vous maintient tous les deux sains d'esprits.

Vous vous regardez encore, fixement, un long moment.

Et puis toi, Wilson, tu baisses la tête et te mets à rire.

_Vous riez._


End file.
